


broken smile (my all)

by vampirevessel



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirevessel/pseuds/vampirevessel
Summary: One more chance to give and that's all I haveAll I have left in my heartI've been through enough to knowWhen you're sad and we're far apart
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	broken smile (my all)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spotlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807099) by [decay_as_a_life_form](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay_as_a_life_form/pseuds/decay_as_a_life_form). 



> This is neither an actual sequel nor a prequel, more like what (maybe) happened in Spotlight but from Taeyong's pov.
> 
> Sticking to the theme of Lil Peep inspired works, my inspiration for this one was, guess what, Broken Smile (My All)...
> 
> Well, a little bit, at least.
> 
> Okay, the title.
> 
> You'll see.

The first time Taeyong had invited Jaehyun to his home, it had taken the older half an hour to fall asleep, right next to him, still dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a black shirt. His septum crooked, one bowl was missing. Taeyong watched him for another thirty minutes. The next morning, he was gone.

One month later, he had appeared at his door again. Taeyong let him in without giving it a second thought. Jaehyun didn't explain what happened. Taeyong didn't ask. The younger knew about Jaehyun's toxic relationship. He had been glared at by his boyfriend multiple times and it scared Taeyong to the point where he didn't even greet Jaehyun anymore when his boyfriend was around.  
But now he wasn't, so Taeyong pulled Jaehyun into a hug and closed the door.  
They sat down at the small kitchen table and Taeyong filled a glass with cold water. Jaehyun's "thank you" were the only words spoken that night. 

That evening had changed some things in both their lives.  
Taeyong, for the first time in his 26 years, had given someone else a key to his home. Jaehyun never went to Taeyong's when the younger wasn't there but he had expressed the guilt he felt for waking Taeyong at three in the night when he and Doyoung had fought again.  
The guilt of dating - cheating on - both Doyoung and Taeyong was eating him alive. Doyoung was right when he called him a whore, they both knew it, but Taeyong always tried to comfort Jaehyun.

Another month later, Jaehyun finally broke up with Doyoung to focus on his relationship with Taeyong. The younger deserved his all, more than that. Jaehyun knew he wasn't a good boyfriend, a good person but Taeyong claimed to be okay with that.

They went out to get ice cream, Jaehyun paid, and they were happy. Jaehyun got more sleep and looked more alive than he ever had in the few months Taeyong had known him. Even kissing him felt better now that his lips weren't just two dry lines anymore. They were full and red and beautiful.

Someone dropped a few bottles and Taeyong looked around, hoping nobody got hurt. A blue-haired guy approached them and forcefully shoved Taeyong away. A confused "hey" left his lips before Jaehyun jumped in to growl at the man.  
“Doyoung, what the fuck are you doing?!”  
Doyoung ignored Jaehyun in favour of pulling at Taeyong's pink hair, causing a pathetic whimper to escape his lips.  
“Hey. Let Taeyong go”, Jaehyun said with a stern voice, glaring at his ex.  
“Bitch”, Doyoung spat, shoving Taeyong backwards so he tripped over the sidewalk, falling onto the ground. Taeyong stared at the ex-couple in shock, praying that they wouldn't end up throwing fists at each other.  
“Doyoung!”, Jaehyun shoved Doyoung away from Taeyong and shielded the latter with his body, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, huh!? Leave my boyfriend alone.” Taeyong still hadn't gotten up from the floor, too intimidated to appear in Doyoung's sight.  
“Boyfriend?”, he scoffed. “Pink-haired bitch looks more like a hooker.”  
“What. Is. Your. Goddamn. Problem?”, Jaehyun gritted out, eyes flashing with anger. This wasn't good, and Taeyong hadn't been this scared in a long time.  
“My problem? What’s my problem? I dunno. That bitch on the ground you said was your boyfriend, maybe?”, Doyoung closed in on Jaehyun, invading his personal space, “How long, huh? Don’t think I don’t remember him. I know you two know eachother longer than a month. So, how long? Since I punched your bloody face? Or since that night at the club, huh? How long do you have that slut- ow!” Doyoung stumbled backwards, holding his jaw, glaring at Jaehyun. Taeyong covered his mouth with his hands. He had seen Jaehyun get mad before but he had never witnessed him get physical.  
“That’s what you get for messing with Taeyong. Hurts, right? Who would’ve thought. Now leave us the fuck alone. We are done, Doyoung. Done.”  
Jaehyun helped Taeyong up and held him close, giving him the comfort Doyoung never got as they walked away from him.

Jaehyun spent the rest of the day telling Taeyong that he was sorry and should have known this would happen someday. Taeyong tried to soothe him but Jaehyun was beating himself for Taeyong getting hurt, for witnessing his lack of control. Every memory of him and Doyoung, every fight, every time they fucked was thrown back at him.  
The couple went to bed early and Jaehyun got out of the room as soon as Taeyong had fallen asleep. He took a smoke on the small balcony, wondering whether or not a fall from the fifth floor would have him end up in a coffin.  
The next day, every interaction with Taeyong felt off. Jaehyun knew he was scared - whether of him or Doyoung or both of them didn't matter. He ignored or rejected every attempt of Taeyong to get close, telling himself it was the best for Taeyong to actually hate him before he would break his heart. Taeyong tried to talk to him, asking what he did wrong and how he could help or if Jaehyun just needed some time for himself. Jaehyun yelled at him, raised his hand and left the flat without another word.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Taeyong knew Jaehyun was on his way to see Doyoung. They would fuck and drink or get high, in no particular order. The thought of Jaehyun straddling his ex-boyfriend's hip, kissing his lips, grinding on his lap - it hurt. Taeyong wanted him back but didn't know if they would ever go back to what they had before. To the sweet kisses and ice cream dates, the movie nights at home and chilly walks through the park. Maybe this life wasn't made for them.


End file.
